HOARSE
by BebeBenita
Summary: Bagaimana jika makhluk yang ada di dalam game menjadi nyata? Eren Yeager, remaja berusia 15 tahun tak menyangka, bahwa makhluk fiktif yang biasa dihabisinya di dalam game, sekarang ada di depannya. Ini bukan sekedar permainan, di mana dia bisa menembaki mereka sesukanya dan lari begitu saja, ini adalah permainan antara hidup dan mati yang sesungguhnya. Zombie!AU (Xover)


Hari yang indah di Shiganshina, sebuah kota kecil yang terletak di negara bagian Maria. Langitnya yang biru, matahari yang bersinar cerah, membuat setiap orang lebih bersemangat untuk beraktivitas. Apalagi hari ini adalah hari Minggu, yang bagi sebagian orang adalah saat yang tepat untuk pergi keluar rumah. Meskipun begitu, hal ini tidak berlaku bagi Eren Yeager, seorang remaja berusia lima belas tahun. Baginya, hari Minggu adalah saat yang paling tepat untuk bermain _games_!

 _Games_ sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Ketika remaja seumurannya sedang berkencan dengan gadis-gadis, dia lebih memilih untuk berkencan dengan komputernya. Tidak punya pacar? Tidak masalah! Selama dia masih bisa bermain _games_!

Dan di sinilah dia, di dalam kamarnya, duduk menghadap layar komputer kesayangannya. Rambutnya berantakan dan bajunya pun masih lusuh–karena sejak bangun, dia langsung menghadap pada komputernya itu. Matanya fokus pada setiap gerakan sasarannya yang berada di dalam layar. Jari telunjuk kanannya bersiap-siap menekan _mouse_ , sedangkan jari telunjuk dan jari manis kirinya sedang bergerak, mencari posisi yang pas untuk menembak.

Satu... Dua... _Klik!_

Peluru dalam _game_ itu melesat dengan cepat dan mengenai kepala sasaran. Kepalanya pecah, efek darah yang muncrat segera muncul di layar. "Kena kau, _zombie_ jelek!" serunya. Eren menggerakkan _mouse_ nya dengan cepat, ke kanan dan ke kiri. Semangatnya sedang menggebu-gebu untuk menyelesaikan _level_ yang sedang dimainkannya ini secepatnya.

"Eren!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ibunya dari dalam dapur memanggilnya. Eren tersentak dan sontak menekan _mouse_. Dengan segera pistol yang dipegang karakter yang dimainkan Eren mengeluarkan peluru. Tembakannya mengenai sebuah mobil, mobil itu mengeluarkan suara dan membuat _zombie-zombie_ dalam game itu berdatangan dan mengerumuni karakter yang dimainkan Eren. "Ah, sialan!" gerutunya. Jumlah _zombie_ yang datang terlalu banyak, membuat Eren kewalahan menembakinya.

"Eren!"

Eren terus menembak, tidak menghiraukan ibunya yang memanggilnya untuk kedua kalinya. Jumlah mereka benar-benar banyak hingga membuat pelurunya dalam _game_ habis. Karakter yang dimainkannya tidak bisa melawan lagi dan pada akhirnya mati. Eren mendecakkan lidah, dia sudah habiskan berjam-jam untuk menyelesaikan _level_ ini, tapi pada akhirnya dia malah gagal.

"EREN!" panggil ibunya sekali lagi.

"APA?!" jawabnya kasar, masih marah karena kekalahannya.

"Cepat bukakan pintu! Ada tamu, tuh! Ibu dan Mikasa sedang sibuk, nih!"

"Cih, aku juga sedang sibuk, nih," balas Eren.

"JANGAN BANYAK ALASAN! MATIKAN DULU _GAME_ -MU ITU!"

"Haah..." Eren menghela nafas, "iya, iya!"

.

.

 **HOARSE**

 **Disclaimer :**

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Left 4 Dead © Valve

 **Genre :**

Friendship, Adventure, Romance, Violence & Gore, Horror, Suspense

 **Characters :**

Eren Y., Jean K., Mikasa A., Levi _(Shingeki no Kyojin)_

Common Infected, Special Infected _(Left 4 Dead)_

.

.

 **WARNING!**

 **OOCs, Typos, dan kesalahan-kesalahan dalam penulisan yang lainnya**.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter One : The Screamers**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat susu sedang berdiri di depan pintu keluarga Yeager. Sudah lewat dua menit sejak dia memencet bel rumah itu, namun sang pemilik ataupun yang tinggal di situ tak kunjung membukakannya pintu. Tangan kanannya memegangi dadanya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Siapa tahu yang membukakan pintu adalah Mikasa, gadis pujaannya.

Yup, pemuda itu tidak lain adalah Jean Kirstein atau biasa dipanggil Jean atau Si Muka Kuda. Entah sudah berapa lama julukan Muka Kuda itu melekat pada dirinya, dia tidak ingat. Tapi bukan berarti dia suka dipanggil dengan julukan seperti itu. Dia benci, sangat benci. Terutama pada seseorang yang telah membuatnya diejek seperti itu yang tidak lain adalah anak sang pemilik rumah di depannya ini, Eren Yeager.

Sejak awal, dia sudah sangat membenci Eren. Bocah itu terlihat begitu bangganya pada dirinya sendiri ketika hari pertama masuk SMA. Dan yang membuatnya semakin benci pada Eren adalah kenyataan bahwa Mikasa adalah saudari angkat Eren.

Entah kesialan–atau mungkin berkah–apa yang menimpanya, sekarang dia harus berdiri di sini, di depan pintu rumah Eren–dan Mikasa tentunya. Dia merasa sial karena harus satu kelompok dengan Eren saat pembagian kelompok kemarin. Tapi nampaknya, dia beruntung juga berkat sekelompok dengan Eren. Ya, dia jadi bisa bertemu dengan Mikasa selain di hari sekolah.

Jean meremas bajunya. Menunggu seperti ini membuatnya semakin gugup, dia tidak mau sampai salah tingkah di depan Mikasa nanti–ya, kalau yang membukakan pintu nanti memang benar Mikasa.

"Em... Hai, Mikasa. Seperti biasa, kau cantik sekali. Rambutmu yang hitam itu terlihat sangat indah..."

Bibirnya terus menggumamkan kata-kata yang sudah dilatihnya sejak dari rumah apabila dia bertemu dengan Mikasa. Dia tidak ingin dia sampai salah bicara pada Mikasa.

 _Krek! Krek!_

Gagang pintu bergerak-gerak, membuat ritme jantung Jean semakin cepat. Seluruh badannya bergetar, dia benar-benar gugup. Dia masih belum siap untuk bertemu Mikasa.

Perlahan-lahan pintu terbuka. Tangan Jean bergetar hebat, dan karena terlalu gugup, kalimat-kalimat yang dilatihnya sejak tadi sontak terlontar dari mulutnya, "Hai, Mikasa. Seperti biasa, kau cantik seka–"

Jean melirik pada sosok di depannya itu.

"–eh"

 _Eren?_

"Hoi, Kuda. Ngapain kau di sini, hah?" tanya Eren.

Wajah Jean mendadak memerah, dia benar-benar merasa malu. Saking gugupnya, dia menyangka Eren adalah Mikasa yang membukakannya pintu. Semoga saja Eren tidak mendengarnya, karena kalau tidak, bisa-bisa dia diejek habis-habisan oleh Eren. Eren akan menyebarkannya diantara teman-teman sekelasnya, dan dia tidak akan punya muka lagi untuk ditunjukkan di hadapan teman-temannya.

"Ada apa dengan mukamu, hah? Menjijikan. Datang-datang sudah seperti itu." Eren melirik pada barang yang dibawa Jean. "Lagipula kenapa kau bawa-bawa _styrofoam_?"

Bagus! Sepertinya Eren tidak terlalu memperhatikan ucapan Jean tadi. Dia lebih berfokus pada _styrofoam_ yang di bawa Jean.

"Hah? Bukannya kita mau kerja kelompok?"

Eren terdiam sejenak. Benar juga, dia lupa kalau hari ini ada kerja kelompok tugas Biologi. Ah, ini semua gara-gara dia terlalu asik bermain game. Dia bahkan belum mandi. "Ah, iya. Kalau begitu, ayo masuk!"

Eren berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah, diikuti oleh Jean. "Naik saja, kamarku di lantai dua, dekat tangga."

"Kamarmu?" tanya Jean dengan nada kecewa. Padahal dia berharap kalau mereka akan bekerja di kamar Mikasa–meskipun hal itu mustahil karena Mikasa tidak sekelompok dengan mereka.

"Iya, memang di mana lagi?"

Jean menggaruk-garuk pipinya, "Eh ... Ya ... I-itu ..."

"Ruang tamu terlalu sempit untuk kita berempat nanti, ruang tamuku kan kecil. Lagipula barang-barang yang kita butuhkan–kecuali _styrofoam_ yang kau bawa–sudah ada semua di kamarku, daripada repot-repot membawanya turun, kenapa tidak sekalian saja di atas?" kata Eren. "Aku mau mandi dulu, kau langsung masuk saja. Dan satu hal lagi, jangan macam-macam dengan kamarku."

Jean mendengus, kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga. Tepat di sebelah kanan tangga, ada sebuah ruangan yang pintunya ditempeli _sticker_ alfabet yang disusun secara berurutan membentuk kata (nama) 'Eren'. Jean masuk ke dalamnya, perlahan-lahan. Kamar itu begitu berantakan, banyak barang-barang berserakan di bawah lantai yang menyulitkan Jean untuk berjalan.

"Cih, merepotkan sekali," gerutunya.

Di ujung kamar itu, ada sebuah komputer yang masih menyala. Jean yang penasaran berjalan menuju komputer itu, melewati barang-barang yang berserakan di lantai. _"Melihat-lihat sedikit tidak apa-apa, kan?"_ ujarnya dalam hati. Dia penasaran dengan isi komputer Eren. Yah, siapa tahu ada foto Mikasa di dalamnya.

Jean segera duduk di kursi yang terletak di depan meja komputer itu dan mulai menggeledah isi komputer Eren. Jean tersenyum senang. Seperti dugaannya, memang ada banyak foto Mikasa–bersama Eren dan keluarganya tentunya. Foto-foto itu diberi _folder_ khusus oleh Eren. Setelah puas melihat-lihat isi _folder_ itu. Jean melihat-lihat _folder_ yang lain, siapa tahu masih ada foto-foto Mikasa lainnya. Ada sebuah _folder_ yang menarik perhatiannya, sebuah folder yang dinamai 'My Collection'. Folder itu letaknya paling bawah, dan dilihat dari namanya, sepertinya isinya koleksi-koleksi pribadi Eren.

Jean penasaran, kemudian meng- _klik_ _folder_ tersebut. Di luar dugaan, di dalam _folder_ itu terdapat banyak sekali _folder_. Ada sebuah _folder_ yang diberi nama 'X'. Dari namanya, sepertinya isinya terlarang. Jean semakin penasaran, dia berniat membuka _folder_ tersebut. Namun, tepat sebelum dia menekan _mouse_ , terdengar suara seseorang di belakangnya, "Hoi, sedang apa kau?"

Jean tersentak, ternyata Eren ada di belakangnya. Jean menoleh dan mendapati Eren menatapnya dengan tajam. Tatapan kedua mata hijau itu membuat Jean bergidik ngeri.

Eren mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah komputer. Kedua bola matanya mendadak membesar. "HEI! LIHAT APA KAU?! CEPAT TUTUP!" Eren tiba-tiba menjadi tidak tenang, dia langsung menyingkirkan tangan Jean dari _mouse_.

Jean tersenyum licik, "Wah, wah ... Ternyata memang ada sesuatu di dalam sini ya ...," Pikiran kotornya mulai muncul.

"BERISIK! MINGGIR KAU!"

"Hee? Hee?" Jean semakin senang, sepertinya dia telah menemukan _koleksi pribadi_ Eren. Jean merebut _mouse_ itu kembali dari Eren, namun Eren berusaha menahannya. "Cih, berikan padaku! Aku juga mau lihat! Lagipula kita sama-sama laki-laki, kan? Apa salahnya berbagi barang seperti i–"

 _Ting! Tong!_

Terdengar suara bel dari lantai bawah. "Eren! Tolong bukakan lagi, dong! Ibu masih belum selesai memasak, nih!" Lagi-lagi ibu Eren, Carla, memerintahkan Eren untuk membuka pintu. Karena takut Jean membuka _folder_ itu selagi dirinya harus membukakan pintu, Eren segera menarik tangan Jean dan membawanya berlari turun ke lantai bawah.

"Hoi, mau apa kau?!" protes Jean.

"Berisik! Sudah ikut saja!"

Eren membuka pintu, tampaklah seorang laki-laki dan seorang gadis yang tidak lain adalah Armin dan Sasha.

"Selamat siang," sapa Armin dengan senyum.

"Hai, Eren! Jean!" sapa Sasha yang mulutnya masih penuh dengan kentang goreng.

"Ah, hai ...," balas Eren.

"Susah sekali menemukan rumahmu, untung aku bertemu dengan Armin di tengah jalan tadi," kata Sasha.

"Yah, jalan di sini memang sedikit rumit. Ayo masuk!"

"Permisi," ucap Armin dan Sasha bersamaan. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah itu, mengikuti Eren dan Jean. Mereka berempat berjalan ke lantai atas, ke kamar Eren. Begitu masuk ke dalam, Eren segera menyingkirkan barang-barang yang berserakan di bawah lantai untuk tempat mereka bekerja.

Sasha, yang baru pertama kali masuk ke kamar anak laki-laki, hanya bisa melongo. Bisa dibilang, dia baru tahu kalau kamar anak laki-laki ternyata lebih berantakan daripada kamarnya. Ya, Sasha memang anak gadis, tapi dia kurang bisa merawat barang-barangnya dengan baik.

Sasha, melirik-lirik ke sekitarnya. Dirinya tertarik dengan sebuah gitar listrik–yang sepertinya adalah satu-satunya barang–yang diletakkan dengan rapi di ujung kanan kamar. "Wohooo ... Eren! Kau punya gitar listrik?!" seru Sasha.

Eren menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Em ... itu hadiah ulang tahun."

Sasha berlari menghampiri gitar itu. Dia mengambilnya dan memainkannya asal sambil bergaya-gaya ala _rocker_. Untung saja gitar itu tidak disambungkan dengan listrik, kalau tidak, bunyinya bisa membuat telinga orang yang mendengarkannya sakit.

Sebelum Sasha memainkannya secara brutal dan membuat gitar itu rusak, Eren segera menyuruhnya untuk meletakkan gitar itu. Sasha meletakkannya kembali, namun masalahnya belum selesai sampai di situ. Sasha yang penasaran begitu melihat komputer Eren, langsung berlari menuju komputer itu.

" _Sial!"_ ujar Eren dalam hati. Dia belum menutup _folder_ yang tadi dibuka Jean. Kalau Sasha membukanya bisa gawat. "Sa–"

 _Klik!_

Eren terlambat, Sasha sudah keburu menekan _mouse_. Folder terbuka, deretan foto-foto yang tadi disebut _koleksi pribadi_ Eren oleh Jean muncul di layar komputer. Sasha yang berada tepat di depan layar hanya bisa menganga melihat isinya.

"A–"

Eren menelan ludah. Terbongkar sudah privasinya.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"TUTUP! CEPAT TUTUP!" seru Eren sambil berlari menuju komputernya. Eren berusaha merebut _mouse_ dari tangan Sasha, tapi tidak berhasil.

Tawa Sasha bertambah liar, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Apaan, sih?" tanya Jean dengan nada penasaran. Dia menghampiri mereka berdua, mengintip apa yang ada di layar komputer. Di layar komputer terpampang deretan foto-foto _selfie_ Eren dengan gaya-gaya dan ekspresi yang aneh-aneh yang memalukan. Ada yang pamer otot, pura-pura meninju, bahkan sampai pamer ketek yang–ehem–penuh bulu.

"Uph! Ternyata ini isinya!" kata Jean sambil tertawa.

"BERISIK KALIAN BERDUA! MINGGIR!" Eren akhirnya berhasil mengambi _mouse_ dari tangan Sasha dan menutup _folder_ yang berisi foto-foto _selfie_ -nya itu.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Jean dan Sasha masih belum bisa berhenti tertawa.

"DIAM KALIAN!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"HEI!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"JEAN! SASHA!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Sudah-sudah ... Kasihan Eren," Amin berusaha membela Eren. Oh, Armin ... Kau memang anak baik.

"Iya, iya ...," jawab Sasha, sepertinya dia sudah cukup puas menertawai Eren. Jean pun berhenti juga, sepertinya perutnya jadi sakit karena terlalu lama tertawa.

"E ... Jadi ... Teman-teman, kapan kita mulai bekerja?" tanya Armin.

"Sebentar lagi, deh. Aku masih capek, baru saja latihan bersama anak-anak klub memanah tadi," jawab Sasha sambil menunjukkan peralatan memanah yang dibawanya.

"Em ... Ya, baiklah," kata Armin. "Oh, iya. Ngomong-ngomong, barang-barang yang kita butuhkan sudah ada semua?"

"Sudah, aku sudah beli semuanya kemarin. Jean juga sudah bawa _styrofoam_ -nya," ujar Eren sambil menunjuk-nunjuk _sterofoam_ yang ada di bawah lantai.

Sasha merebahkan diri di lantai. "Argh ... Malasnya ... Kenapa sih kelompok kita yang diberi tugas membuat model tiga dimensi bakteriofag seperti ini. Padahal kelompok lain cuma membuat mading, tinggal tempel, jadi," keluhnya.

"Cih, bukankah itu gara-gara kau? Gara-gara kau makan kentang di kelas Biologi Guru Botak itu lagi, kita semua yang kena," kata Jean.

Sasha melirik pada Jean, "Hah? Bukankah kau juga ribut di kelas?"

"Sudah-sudah ...," Armin berusaha melerai mereka berdua. "Meskipun merepotkan, tapi kita beruntung juga, lho! Kan bisa belajar menggunakan model tiga dimensi, menghafalkannya pasti jadi lebih mudah," tambahnya.

Tak berselang lama, datanglah Carla dari luar sambil membawa satu nampan berisi empat gelas es jeruk. Eren menghampirinya dan membantunya meletakkan gelas-gelas itu di atas meja. "Ayo, anak-anak, diminum dulu," kata Carla sambil tersenyum.

"Iya!" seru Sasha yang langsung menghampiri gelas berisi es jeruk itu dan meminumnya dengan cepat.

"Te-terimakasih," ucap Jean dan Armin bersamaan.

"Maaf, ya, kamarnya berantakan," kata Carla–yang setelah itu memberikan kode pada Eren untuk membereskan kamarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bi," jawab Armin.

"Lho? Armin ikut juga, ya?"

"Iya. Aku sekelompok dengan Eren."

"Oh, begitu. Bibi jadi tenang, nih. Kalau Eren tidak mau kerja marahi saja, ya," katanya sambil tertawa.

"Apa-apaan, sih? Aku pasti kerja kok," protes Eren.

"Ah, kamu cuma bicaranya saja. Coba saja nanti, kalau Ibu lihat kau tidak kerja, komputermu akan Ibu jual."

Eren mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Iya, iya."

Carla tersenyum, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, selamat bekerja ..." Dia mengambil kembali nampannya dan pergi ke luar kamar.

"Iya!" jawab Amin, Jean, dan Sasha bersamaan.

"Oi, kapan mulai? Sekarang? Lebih cepat lebih baik," tanya Eren.

Sasha mengangguk, "Ya, sudah. Ayo, sekarang!"

.

.

.

"Ah ..."

Bersantai di kasur sambil memandangi orang lain sedang bekerja memang menyenangkan, ya, seperti yang dilakukan Eren sekarang ini. Di saat Sasha dan Armin sedang bekerja membuat model tiga dimensi, dia hanya duduk-duduk di kasurnya sambil memandangi mereka.

"Oi, Eren!" panggil Sasha. "Tadi kau yang menyuruh kita semua untuk cepat, tapi kau malah malas-malasan begitu."

"Ck. Iya, iya," jawabnya malas.

"'Iya, iya' terus! Gara-gara kau malas-malasan, tugas kita jadi tidak selesa-selesai, kan? Ini sudah malam, lho!" bentak Sasha. Kemudian, dia melirik pada Jean, "Kau juga, Jean!"

"Hah?" jawab Jean tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Jangan mainan ponselmu terus, dong!"

"Aku kan sudah beli bahan-bahannya, ma–"

"Tapi bukan berarti kau diam saja dan melihat kami bekerja!" bentak Sasha.

Jean meletakkan ponselnya, "Jadi, apa yang harus kukerjakan?"

Sasha mengambil sepotong _styrofoam_ yang masih belum dicat seluruhnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Jean. "Cat bagian ini, nih!"

"Hm."

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar terbuka. Tampaklah Mikasa yang datang dengan membawakan beberapa camilan. "Sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

"Belum, nih!" kata Sasha, kesal. "Eren dan Jean dari tadi cuma mainan terus!"

Mikasa menawarkan diri untuk membantu. "Kalau begitu, biar kubantu."

"Ah, iya ... Terimakasih."

Mikasa mengambil sebuah potongan _styrofoam_. "Ini ... diwarnai pakai warna apa?"

"Yang mana?" tanya Armin. "Oh, itu ... Biru."

"Oke."

"Ah, sepertinya lemnya hampir habis!" seru Sasha. Sasha menekan-nekan botol lem yang dipegangnya, namun tetap saja tidak ada yang keluar, sepertinya memang sudah habis. "Benar, sudah habis!"

"Sepertinya aku masih punya satu botol, sebentar kuambilkan dulu," ujar Eren sembari berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Eren mencari-cari lem itu diantara tumpukan barang-barang dan alat tulisnya. "Cih, tidak ada rupanya."

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang belikan. Kalian kerjakan yang lainnya dulu saja, harus dikumpulkan besok kan?" kata Mikasa seraya meletakkan kuas yang dipegangnya.

"Ini sudah jam setengah delapan malam, Mikasa ... Apa tidak apa-apa kau pergi sendiri?" tanya Sasha.

"Iya, benar!" seru Jean tiba-tiba. Ini bisa jadi kesempatan bagus baginya untuk berduaan dengan Mikasa. "Bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa menjaga diriku dengan baik," tolak Mikasa yang langsung membuat hati Jean ciut.

"Tidak, tetap saja kau ini perempuan. Biar aku saja yang menemanimu, lagipula aku memang ingin keluar sebentar," ujar Eren.

Perkataan barusan Eren membuat pipi Mikasa memerah. Ya, dia memang memiliki perasaan pada saudara angkatnya itu. Keluar berdua dengannya di malam hari, mana mungkin dia menolak. "Ba-baiklah."

"A-aku juga ikut!" seru Jean.

"Tidak perlu. Kau di sini saja, bantu mereka," kata Eren.

"Tidak! Kau saja yang di sini!"

"Aku mau keluar, suka-suka aku kan!"

"Aku juga!"

"CUKKUUUPP!"

Teriakan Armin membuat suasana mendadak menjadi hening. "E ... Kenapa tidak kalian berdua saja yang keluar?"

Oh, Armin ... Kau berniat mengusir mereka berdua?

"Bu-bukan maksudku mengusir kalian, tapi bukankah lebih baik Mikasa saja yang di sini?"

"Iya! Lagipula daritadi kalian kerjaannya berantem terus, lebih baik kalian saja yang pergi. Mikasa di sini saja. Meskipun dia bukan anggota kelompok kita, tapi dia mau ikut membantu. Daripada kalian, tidak membantu sama sekali!" timpal Sasha.

"Hoi, aku kan sudah lagi kerja!" seru Eren, sedikit marah.

"Iya, aku juga!" Jean ikut-ikutan.

Sasha mendekati mereka berdua dengan tatapan gelap, "Oh. Kalau begitu tugas kalian sekarang adalah beli lem. Sana beli!"

.

.

.

"Cih, kenapa akhirnya aku malah keluar bersamamu, sih!" keluh Jean.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu," balas Eren.

Eren mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat, Jean yang membonceng di belakangnya hanya bisa pasrah dengan cara mengendarai Eren yang kasar. "Mana harus boncengan sepeda berdua denganmu juga, sih. Kesannya menjijikan."

"Diam. Dari tadi kau kerjaannya hanya protes terus. _Minimarket_ -nya tidak terlalu jauh, pakai sepeda saja cukup," kata Eren.

"Yah, tapi lumayan juga sih, pergi keluar di malam hari seperti ini. Bisa menghirup udara bebas seperti ini daripada harus menghirup bau cat."

"Ya, kau benar."

Malam ini cerah, bintang-bintang terlihat dengan jelas di langit. Jean memandanginya, mereka terlihat begitu indah, berkelap-kerlip di malam hari. Eren mengayuh sepedanya semakin cepat, membuat angin yang menerpa wajah Jean semakin keras.

Mata Jean memandang ke depan. Jalanan terlihat ramai, masih banyak kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang meskipun ini sudah jam setengah delapan malam. Kemudian, matanya teralihkan pada sosok di depannya itu. Pandangannya tertuju pada simbol yang ada di baju Eren.

"Oi, simbol yang ada di bajumu itu ... Simbol di game _Attack on Zombies_ , kan?" tanya Jean.

"Iya, ada apa?" Eren balas bertanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau suka main itu, ya? Aku juga sering main."

"Oh," jawab Eren singkat. "Sudah sampai _level_ berapa?"

"Hah? Aku? Baru _level_ lima belas."

"Oi, itu sudah lumayan. Di _level_ enam belas nanti ada _zombie_ baru, lho," kata Eren.

Jean mendadak menjadi antusias, "Hah? Gimana bentuknya?"

"Agak lebih besar dari _zombie_ biasa, mulutnya mengeluarkan banyak lendir. Kalau kena, nyawa kita bisa berkurang banyak," jawab Eren. "Tapi kalau kau berada jauh darinya, tidak akan kena, kok. Kalau dia mulai mendekat, langsung tembak saja kepalanya."

"Oh." Jean mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Memangnya kau sudah _level_ berapa?"

"Aku?" Eren menoleh ke belakang.

"Iya, siapa lagi."

"Dua puluh tiga, dong!" katanya sambil membanggakan dirinya.

"Cih, ternyata. Pantas kau sudah tahu _zombie_ yang keluar di level enam belas."

"Tentu saja," kata Eren, lagi-lagi membanggakan dirinya. Eren menantang Jean, "Oi, Kuda. Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding?"

"Huh? Kau meremehkan diriku, ya?" Jean tertawa kecut. "Boleh saja."

"Oke. Ah, kita sudah sampai."

Saking asyiknya mengobrol, Jean tidak sadar bahwa mereka ternyata sudah sampai. Di luar dugaan, ternyata mereka bisa akrab juga seperti ini. Jean turun dari sepeda, lalu Eren memarkirkan sepedanya di sebelah motor. Kemudian mereka berdua masuk ke dalam _minimarket_.

Sembari menunggu Eren mengambil lem dan membayarnya, Jean berdiri di dekat pintu _minimarket_ yang terbuat dari kaca. Matanya memandang ke luar, melihat-lihat sekitarnya. Malam ini terlihat ramai, di dalam _minimarket_ pun ada banyak orang. Padahal, rumah Eren letaknya di pinggir kota. Tapi banyak sekali kendaraan yang lewat malam ini. Kendaraan seperti mobil dan truk mendominasi di jalanan dan kebanyakan dari mereka melaju dengan kencang, seperti sedang terburu-buru.

Jean melihat jam di tangannya, sudah jam delapan kurang lima belas menit. Dia sudah menelepon ibunya akan pulang malam, tapi ibunya pasti akan khawatir. Apalagi Jean adalah anak satu-satunya.

" _Ahhhh! Arghhh!"_

Telinga Jean terusik dengan suara teriakan yang terdengar samar-samar dari luar. Sepertinya teriakan itu berasal dari kejauhan, namun semakin lama teriakan itu semakin keras. Jean melihat ke luar, dia melihat segerombolan orang sedang berlari-lari mendekat.

Jean menyipitkan matanya, berusaha melihat jelas ke arah kerumunan itu. Mereka terlihat kacau balau, teriakan mereka pun seperti orang gila. Jean keluar dari dalam toko untuk memeriksa apa yang terjadi.

"KYAAAAA!"

"LARI! LARI! LARI!"

"AAAAAA!"

Jean menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Teriakan yang berasal dari kerumunan yang semakin mendekat itu semakin keras. Jean semakin penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Jean kembali menyipitkan matanya. Di tengah kerumunan itu dia melihat seseorang sedang berlari mengejar seorang wanita yang juga berada dalam kerumunan itu. Orang itu berlari semakin cepat dan langsung menyerbu wanita itu. Dia menggigitnya dengar kasar, merobek kulit lehernya hingga membuat sang wanita berteriak kesakitan. Darah segar tak berhenti mengucur dari leher wanita itu, teriakannya pun semakin keras.

Jean bergidik ngeri, di dalam hatinya dia merutuki orang itu. Tapi, rasanya orang itu sedikit aneh. Matanya seperti menyala-nyala dalam kegelapan, mulutnya dipenuhi air liur yang bercampur dengan darah wanita tadi. Cara berjalannya juga tidak seperti manusia pada umumnya, kakinya diseret-seret.

Jean menurunkan tangannya dari telinganya. Dirinya terpaku pada pemandangan yang sedang disaksikannya ini.

" _ZOMBIE_!"

Mata Jean melebar begitu mendengar teriakan salah seorang dari kerumunan itu. Kakinya refleks berjalan mundur. Jean mempertajam pendengarannya, dia tidak salah dengar, kan? Zombie? Makhluk fiktif yang biasa dia habisi dalam game itu, benar-benar ada? Mana mungkin!

Jean menampar pipinya, dia tidak bermimpi. Jean tidak bisa percaya, tapi makhluk itu nyata sekarang dan mereka hanya tinggal beberapa ratus meter lagi di depannya. Tangan dan kakinya mendadak menjadi kaku dan tidak bisa digerakkan.

" _Apa yang harus kulakukan?"_ katanya dalam hati. Kalau di dalam _game_ dia pasti akan segera mencari pistol dan menembaknya. Tapi, ini dunia nyata. Ini nyata. Bukan permainan semata.

" _Lari, kah? Berteriak?"_ Otaknya benar-benar tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik saat ini. _"Apa? Apa?"_ Jean terus bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Kerumunan itu semakin mendekat, hanya tinggal seratus meter lagi untuk sampai ke tempat Jean berdiri sekarang ini. _"Lari! Aku harus lari!"_ Jean mengangkat kakinya, tetapi kemudian dia teringat dengan Eren dan orang-orang yang masih berada di dalam _minimarket_. Jean segera kembali ke dalam _minimarket_ dan berteriak, "SEMUANYA! SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN!"

Eren yang sedang membayar di kasir hanya bisa memberikan tatapan yang penuh dengan kebingungan pada Jean. "Ada apa, hah?"

"ME-MEREKA! _ZOMBIE_!"

Eren terkekeh, "Hah, _zombie_? Jangan bercanda, mereka kan cuma ada di dalam _game_. Pikiranmu masih dipenuhi oleh obrolan kita ta–"

"AARGHHHH!"

Mendengar teriakan dari luar, orang-orang di dalam _minimarket_ sontak berteriak, tak terkecuali Eren dan Jean. Mereka berlari-lari tidak jelas, ada yang keluar, ada yang bersembunyi diantara rak-rak. Eren mendekati Jean, "Oi, Jean. Ini bukan sungguhan, kan?" tanyanya pada Jean dengan nada ketakutan. "Aku pasti juga masih memikirkan obrolan ki–"

 _BRAK!_

Seorang _zombie_ mendobrak pintu kaca _minimarket_ tersebut, membuatnya pecah berkeping-keping. "Lari!" Eren dan Jean sontak berlari menjauhi zombie itu, begitu pula orang-orang di dalam _minimarket_ itu. Eren dan Jean berlari menuju sisi belakang ruangan, di ujung ruangan itu ada sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan 'Staff Only'. Mereka berdua masuk tanpa peduli dengan tulisan yang tertempel di permukaannya itu. Mau karyawan, mau pelanggan, semuanya pasti hanya memikirkan cara untuk lari dari para _zombie_.

Jean segera menutup pintu itu begitu mereka berdua masuk ke dalam ruangan. Jean terengah-engah, dia belum pernah berlari secepat ini dalam hidupnya. Eren melihat sebuah meja di dekat pintu, dia segera mendorongnya untuk mengganjal pintu.

"Haah ... Haah ... A-aku benar-benar tak menyangka ...," kata Jean sambil terengah-engah.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Kita tidak bisa ke mana-mana. Bagaimana cara kita menyelamatkan diri?"

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Jean nada pelan, seperti sudah kehilangan harapan. Jean melirik ke luar lewat kaca kecil yang ada di pintu, jumlah mereka yang masuk ke dalam _minimarket_ semakin bertambah banyak. Sepertinya, sudah tidak ada harapan lagi bagi mereka untuk keluar dengan selamat dari _minimarket_ itu. Jean menghela nafas, "Apa hidup kita akan berakhir di sini?"

"Tidak!" Eren menyangkal. "Kita akan tetap hidup!"

"Lalu, bagaimana? Memangnya kau punya solusi, hah?" Jean menarik kerah baju Eren.

"Belum!" Eren melepaskan tangan Jean dari kerah bajunya, "Tapi kita akan segera menemukannya."

"Cih."

Mereka berdua duduk terdiam di balik pintu. Eren menunduk, sedangkan Jean mengadah ke langit-langit. Jean merasa putus asa, dia merasa inilah akhir hidupnya. "Setidaknya sebelum hidupku berakhir, aku ingin bilang pada orang tuaku kalau aku mencintai mere–ah, iya! Ibu! Aku harus meneleponnya!"

"Be-benar juga!" timpal Eren.

Mereka berdua segera mengambil ponsel mereka masing-masing dari dalam saku dan berusaha menelepon keluarga. Untungnya sinyal di dalam situ tidak terlalu buruk. Jean langsung bisa tersambung dengan ibunya. Tapi, apa yang akan Jean katakan? Apa dia harus mengatakan 'Ibu, ada _zombie_!'? Ibunya pasti tidak akan percaya.

"Hoi, Eren. Apa mereka akan percaya pada kita?" tanya Jean sambil menunggu teleponnya diangkat.

"Kita coba saja," jawab Eren. Wajah Eren terlihat begitu khawatir, "Cih, terputus! Bateraiku sudah habis!"

"Pinjam saja punyaku nanti," ujar Jean.

"Iya, makasih."

Jean menjadi gelisah, ibunya tak kunjung mengangkat telepon. Tangan kirinya mengetuk-etuk meja di sebelahnya. _"Ayo, ibu! Angkatlah!"_ seru Jean dalam hati.

 _["Halo?"]_

"Ibu!"

 _["Iya, Jean? Ada apa?"]_

"Ibu, pokoknya Ibu dan Ayah harus pergi sekarang! Pergi dari kota ini sekarang dan carilah tempat aman!"

 _["Hah? Kau ini ngomong apa, Jean? Mana mungkin Ibu meninggalkan rumah!"]_

"Ibu ...," Jean menelan ludah, "A-ada _zombie_."

 _["Hah? Kau ini berkhayal apa, sih, Jean? Candaanmu ini tidak akan bisa menipu Ibu."]_

"Ibu, kumohon percayalah padaku sekali saja! Aku tidak bercanda! Aku serius!" Jean mendekatkan ponselnya pada pintu, berharap suara-suara di luar bisa membuat ibunya percaya.

 _["Su-suara apa itu, Jean?!"]_

"Ibu, itu mereka. Aku tidak bercanda, kumohon ibu percayalah!"

 _["Ka-kau benar-benar tidak bercanda kan?"]_

"Tentu saja! Ibu pasti bisa membedakan suaraku, kan? Aku tidak pura-pura berteriak!"

 _["Ta-tapi ... Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau di mana?"]_

"Ya, aku ada di tempat yang aman sekarang, di _minimarket_ di dekat perumahan Eren. Aku tidak tahu kapan _zombie-zombie_ itu sampai di tempat kita, Ibu dan Ayah harus lari! Aku pasti akan menyusul kalian!"

 _["Ta-tapi, Jean ..."]_

"Ibu, seandainya aku mati ... Kumohon, maafkanlah kesalahan-kesalahanku. Aku–"

 _["Jean ..."]_

"Aku sayang Ibu dan Ayah. Selamanya ..."

 _["Jean jangan berbicara seperti i–"]_

 _Pip!_

Jean menutup teleponnya, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Eren. Eren terlihat khawatir, "Apa dia percaya?" tanyanya pada Jean. Jean hanya diam, ibunya tidak bilang kalau dia percaya, tapi Jean berharap ibunya akan percaya setelah mendengar kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Jean di dalam telepon.

"Begitu, ya? Kenapa tidak kau telepon lagi?"

"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, kau juga harus telepon. Cepat! Di rumahmu masih ada teman-teman, kan? Kita juga harus memberitahu mereka! Bisa saja mereka sudah hampir sampai ke rumahmu."

"I-iya!" Eren segera memencet nomor telepon rumahnya. Bunyi nada sambung mulai terdengar, membuat Eren semakin tidak sabar. "Cepat angkat! Angkat!"

"Bagaimana?"

"Belum diangkat juga ..."

Jean mendecakkan lidah, "Coba telepon Sasha atau Armin. Sepertinya punya nomor telepon mereka. Ah, apa hanya Sasha saja, ya?"

"Ya," jawab Eren. Eren segera mengetikkan nama 'Armin', namun tidak ada. Kemudian, Eren mengetikkan nama 'Sasha' di ponsel Jean. Layar ponsel Jean langsung menampilkan nama kontak 'Sasha'. Eren segera memencet tombol telepon dan menempelkan ponsel itu di telinganya.

 _["Yo? Jean? Ada apa? Kalian sudah be–"]_

"Sasha! Ini aku Eren!"

 _["Oh, Eren! Kalian sudah beli lemnya, kan?"]_

"Lupakan soal lem! Sekarang juga, pergilah bersama Mikasa dan Armin. Bawalah ibuku juga, jauhi kota ini sekarang juga!"

 _["Hah? Apa maksudmu?"]_

"Sasha, percayalah padaku. Kalian harus lari dari para _zombie_. Sebentar lagi mereka pasti akan sampai ke sana. Pergilah secepatnya!"

 _["Ahahaha ... Eren! Kau ini kebanyakan main game! Mana mungkin mereka a–"]_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan yang samar-samar terdengar di dalam telepon. Suara itu terdengar seperti suara teriakan para _zombie_. Sasha tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, Eren jadi merasa sangat khawatir, "Sasha? Sasha? Kau masih di sana? Sasha?!"

"Ada apa?!" Jean bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Sasha tidak menjawab, sepertinya mereka sudah sampai di sana," jawab Eren dengan cepat.

Jean terbelalak, "APA?"

"Sasha?! Sasha?!" Eren terus saja memanggil nama Sasha. Dia takut kalau dia ternyata terlambat untuk menyuruh mereka pergi.

 _["Mereka sudah di sini."]_ Suara Sasha terdengar pelan. Dia yang biasanya begitu bersemangat sepertinya sedang sangat ketakutan. _["Eren? Bagaimana ini? Mereka sudah dekat, aku mendengar suara teriakan dari luar!"]_

"Kalau begitu, tutup semua pintu, jendela dan–"

 _["Eren, mereka berusaha mendobrak pintu!"]_

"Cepat kunci! Cepat! Ganjal dengan meja atau yang lainnya!"

 _["I-iya! Aku, Armin, dan Mikasa sedang turun ke bawah sekarang!"]_ Dari dalam telepon, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang bergerak cepat. _["Sebentar lagi sampai!"]_

"Ayo! Sasha, cepat!"

 _["Iya, kami sudah ada di ba–Ah, Tante! Jangaaaan!"]_

"Apa?! Ada apa?"

 _["GRRAAAAAAAAA!]_

"SASHA?!"

 _["AAAAAA!"]_

Telepon terputus.

"SASHAAA!"

Jean mendadak khawatir, "Ada apa?! Ada apa?!"

Wajah Eren berubah menjadi semakin ketakutan, "Aku tidak tahu! Tadi aku mendengar Sasha berteriak pada ibuku. Kemudian, aku juga mendengar suara teriakan yang lain disertai teriakan ibuku. Teleponnya juga tiba-tiba terputus. Apa salah satu mereka sudah mengigit ibuku? Jean, bagaimana sekarang?!"

Jean tidak menjawab, dia benar-benar bingung. Mereka tidak mungkin keluar dari tempat ini sekarang. Tapi, kalau mereka tidak menyelamatkan ibu Eren dan yang lainnya, bisa-bisa mereka semua tergigit berubah menjadi _zombie_. Dan dia tidak akan pernah bisa menerima kenyataan kalau ternyata nanti Mikasa sudah berubah menjadi _zombie_.

Eren menggigit bibirnya, bingung memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Hasratnya untuk pergi dari sini dan menolong ibu dan kawan-kawannya sudah sangat besar. Tapi, dia juga masih belum bisa melawan rasa takut yang ada di dalam dirinya.

Tapi kalau dia tidak pergi sekarang, mereka semua bisa berubah menjadi _zombie_.

Eren termenung lama sebelum akhirnya dia memantapkan hatinya, "Aku akan pergi!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini dan menyelamatkan mereka semua!"

"Apa kau gila?! Bisa keluar dari sini saja beruntung!"

Eren menatap kedua mata Jean, "Tapi, apa kau mau diam di sini saja dan menunggu kematianmu? Mereka membutuhkan kita!"

"Tapi, bagaimana cara kita keluar diari sini? Di sekitar sini masih banyak _zombie_ yang berkeliaran!" seru Jean. "Kita harus melawan mereka pakai apa? Ini bukan _game_ di mana kita bisa menemukan pistol dengan mudah!"

Eren melirik ke sekitarnya, mencari-cari barang yang bisa digunakan untuk melawan. Di dekat pintu, ada sebuah tabung pemadam api yang berada di dalam kaca. Eren segera mengambil tabung itu dan menyerahkannya pada Jean. "Ini, kau pakai ini saja."

"Tapi, kau pakai apa?"

Eren melongok dari kaca yang ada pada pintu, matanya menelusuri setiap bagian _minimarket_ itu. Di sebelah meja kasir ada sebuah tongkat _baseball_. Tongkat itu sepertinya dipersiapkan untuk melawan maling yang ingin mencuri di _minimarket_ itu.

" _Bagus!"_ serunya dalam hati. Tapi kemudian dia berpikir, bagaimana cara untuk mengambilnya? Di dalam minimarket itu ada tiga _zombie_ –menurut penglihatan Eren–serta beberapa orang yang sudah tergigit oleh _zombie_ tadi. Mereka semua memang terlihat belum berubah menjadi _zombie_ , tapi besar kemungkinan kalau ternyata mereka sudah berubah. Eren tidak mengerti butuh berapa lama untuk berubah menjadi _zombie_ , beruntung kalau efeknya baru terlihat setelah beberapa jam, tapi kalau hanya beberapa menit bisa gawat.

Eren menggigit bibirnya, berpikir keras sambil mengamati keadaan dalam _minimarket_ itu. Sela-sela rak pertama dan kedua dari belakang kosong, tidak ada _zombie_ di situ, sedangkan kasir letaknya di ujung kiri. Di sebelah kasir, ada seorang _zombie_ memecahkan pintu _minimarket_. Kalau mereka berlari di tengah-tengah rak-rak itu setidaknya mereka hanya perlu melawan _zombie_ di dekat kasir itu. Tapi, mereka harus melakukannya dengan cepat agar _zombie-zombie_ lain tidak menyerbu mereka.

Eren berbalik dan berkata pada Jean, "Di dekat kasir, ada sebuah tongkat _baseball_. Kau, bantulah aku menyingkirkan beberapa _zombie_ menggunakan tabung itu, aku akan ambil tongkat itu."

"Hah?" Jean sedikit kaget, "Aku yang harus melawan mereka? Tapi, Eren ..."

"Begini ... Kita akan menyusup diantara rak-rak itu," kata Eren menunjuk-nunjuk rak-rak di seberang pintu. "Kemudian, aku akan segera berlari menuju kasir. Di dekat sana ada satu _zombie_ , kalau dia berniat menyerangku, kau pukul dia dengan tabung itu. Nanti, aku akan mengambil tongkat itu. Setelah itu kita keluar."

"Setelah kita keluar, bagaimana cara kita pergi, hah?"

Eren mendecakkan lidah, "Ck, benar juga." Eren melongok kembali ke luar, mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa membawa mereka pergi dari sini. Tadi mereka ke sini menggunakan sepeda, tapi sepertinya sepeda mereka dirusak oleh kerumunan tadi. Lagipula, melarikan diri menggunakan sepeda sepertinya akan sangat sulit. Eren berharap di luar sana ada sebuah kendaraan yang bisa membawa mereka pergi.

"Hei, bukankah tadi ketika kita datang ada beberapa motor yang diparkirkan di luar?" tanya Jean.

"Iya, benar juga. Tapi, apa mereka masih ada? Siapa tahu ada yang sudah membawanya pergi untuk melarikan diri."

"Ck..." Jean menyingkirkan Eren dari depan pintu itu, "Coba kulihat."

Jean menyipitkan matanya, pandangannya tertutupi oleh rak-rak yang ada di dalam minimarket. Jean bergeser ke kiri, mencari sudut yang tepat agar dia bisa mengintip diantara rak-rak itu.

"Ada! Masih ada satu!" seru Jean.

"Masih ada?" tanya Eren.

"Bagus! Apa kau bisa mengendarainya?"

Jean mengangguk, "Ya. Meskipun belum cukup umur, tapi ayahku pernah mengajarkannya padaku."

Mereka berdua segera menyingkirkan meja yang tadi mereka gunakan untuk mengganjal pintu. Jean menggenggam erat tabung pemadam apinya, bersiap-siap untuk mempertahankan diri dari _zombie_ yang akan menyerang. Jantung mereka berdegup dengan kencang.

"Kau siap, Jean?"

Jean mengangguk. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya, tangannya bergetar dengan hebat. Perlahan-lahan Eren memegang gagang pintu, ritme jantungnya semakin bertambah cepat. Eren memegangi dadanya, berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Bersiaplah! Satu ... Dua ..."

 _Cklek!_

.

.

" _Ibu, teman-teman ... Tunggulah, kami pasti akan menyelamatkan kalian!"_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hai, semuanya! Perkenalkan, aku BebeBenita *kecup semua readers***

 **Ini crossover fanfic-ku yang pertama. Hehehe... Aku memang ga pinter nulis, tapi semoga kalian suka fic ini ya... Mungkin sedikit aneh ya, soalnya aku menggabungkan Snk dengan L4D. Awalnya aku mau bikin crossover SnK dan The Walking Dead, tapi zombie-zombie di TWD itu jalannya rada-rada pelan gitu, kurang greget... Jadi akhirnya dipakailah L4D. Ini game memang udah lama, tapi entah kenapa, aku tetep suka. Masih ada yang suka main gak? Zombie-zombie-nya keren, aku paling suka Tank...**

 **Em... Aku juga mau jelasin beberapa hal :**

 **Yang pertama, latar tempat di fic ini sedikit amburegeul, hehehe... Kota-kotanya aku pakai nama distrik-distrik di SnK, sedangkan bentuk kotanya udah modern seperti sekarang ini dan beberapa tempat aku ambil dari latar di game L4D yang sebenernya ada di dunia nyata juga selebihnya adalah hasil kreasi sendiri.**

 **Terus... tentang para survivor-nya, aku ambil semua characternya dari SnK. Aku cuma ambil zombie-zombie-nya aja dari L4D. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau aku juga bakal pake survivor di L4D.**

 **Ini cerita pertamaku yang dark sekaligus yang paling panjang, jadi maaf kalau kurang menegangkan atau gimana. Nanti bakal dimasukkin unsur science kalo otak authornya mampu xixixi... Di chapter ini memang masih awalnya jadi masih banyak basa-basinya, di chapter depan ceritanya udah mulai bergerak dan aku akan berusaha untuk membuatnya lebih dark lagi hoho... Special thanks buat my brother *muach* yang udah bantuin aku bikin cerita ini, yang mau aku ambil jatah nonton tv nya demi cari referensi film zombie, tanpa kamu cerita ini pasti ga bakalan jadi. Makasih juga buat Lissa-chan dan Kudryavka-chan yang udah bantuin aku kasih ide, editoring, dll.**

 **Dan... kalau ada kesamaan plot atau yang lainnya, itu semua terjadi karena ketidaktahuanku dan tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan.**

 **Astaga, ini baru chapter 1 aja udah ngomong sebanyak ini. Iya gue emang cerewet :v**

 **Okedeh... Cukup sekian curhatan author kali ini. Bye cintaa...**

 **Kritik dan saran? Review aja, selalu diterima.**

 **Or maybe fav and follow? Nyahahaha... *kebanyaken ngarep***


End file.
